


【N新V】交叉点

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 是地铁爱情（不依旧有生吃官方设定和篡改时间线行为注意
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【N新V】交叉点

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosewaterHotel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/gifts).



> 一篇联机约会纪念x  
> 完全是被胃痛的联机体验逼出来的！

在一个城市里遇到另外一个人的可能性有多大?

考虑到红墓市现在已经不剩下几个活人，而想要遇到的这个人又是自己的队友，或许看起来，这个可能性并不低。

但如果这个队友恰好又是这个叫V的神秘诗人，那就又是另一个故事了。

  
蓝玫瑰给空中的小恶魔最后一击的时候，尼禄在它身后远远的看到了一个熟悉的身影。握持手杖的诗人在一波波蜂拥而来的恶魔中自如进退，甚至有闲工夫拿出那本从不离手的诗集来读。这种距离尼禄看不清V的表情，有时甚至还要靠格里芬迸出的电光确认诗人的位置。他停在原地朝那个方向眺望了一会儿，又干脆跳到旁边残破的屋顶上坐下来看。

不远不近，恰好能找到彼此却又看不真切的距离，尼禄想这真他妈像极了一个实体化的比喻。

一个关于V的比喻。

其实他们原本的约定是在一个月后，但尼禄却早早地回到了红墓市。在一个破败的城市里找一个人并不是什么容易的事，好在，尼禄足够幸运。

被年轻恶魔猎人找到时，V正带着一身湿淋淋的水汽靠在喷泉池旁假寐。黄昏的阳光在他身上洒下一片金色，他的衣服还没有完全干透，头发和睫毛上依旧挂着水珠。但这样的状态也没有让他显得狼狈，反而带出了一丝慵懒的艳情。听到脚步声他睁开眼睛，对慢慢接近的恶魔猎人露出一个微笑。

“尼禄。”

阳光照进他的眼睛，给幽暗的瞳孔镀上了一层金色，尼禄有些失神。

他觉得自己迷失在了那片浓郁的绿色中。

之后的几天仿佛一种线性复写。他们从城市的最外层一路向中心进发，白天在各自的道路上杀戮或者探索，晚上又在同一处汇合。被破坏的城市充斥着残垣断壁，尼禄不时会看到V在层层障碍物后经过。有时他们沿河两岸前行，尼禄转过头，就能看到断桥的另一端倚着栏杆休息的诗人。这样似有若无的“联系”让尼禄有些莫名的焦躁，他忍不住在鏖战的间歇想到诗人，想他会怎样走过那些尼禄未曾见过的街巷。

晚上的氛围或许更加像是一个团队，尼禄会在傍晚时找一个合适的地方生起篝火，再热两个收集来的罐头。V总是在入夜时分悄然而至，他们分享一些水和食物，V会给尼禄读些诗来打发时间。不同于平时的晦涩难懂，V的晚间阅读总是更加柔和，他念着诗人笔下的溪流与红雀，念着少女与幽谷。有时尼禄会在他的声音中睡着，更多时候诗人会在月上中天时合上书本对他道晚安，如来时般无声无息的离开。

他没有问过诗人去了哪里，第二天他们总归还是要走上不同的路。但他想至少他还是能看到他的，哪怕只是战斗间的短短一瞥。

然而越是不可及，越让人心不息。

那边诗人的战斗已经终了，尼禄对着诗人远去的方向伸出手，虚握住空气。

当天晚上诗人依旧如期而至，一切看似如常，尼禄却敏锐的觉察到诗人透出的疲惫。  
那天他并没有给尼禄念任何东西，也几乎什么都没吃。他只是坐在尼禄旁边靠着影豹闭目养神，片刻之后似是陷入睡眠，呼吸均匀绵长。

没有明显的伤口，没有出血的痕迹。诗人安静的躺在影豹怀里，篝火跳动的火苗在他身上映照出虚假的红润光泽，怎么看都是再普通不过的一次小憩，但尼禄看着V无知无觉的样子，却没由来的觉得心慌。

仿佛这具单薄的躯体随时都会碎裂，消散，不复存在。

尼禄觉得自己的这个想法愚蠢极了，但他还是忍不住轻轻推了推V。诗人睁开眼睛看向他的样子终于让他有些鲜活的实感，他舒了口气。

重新起身的诗人似乎意识到自己刚刚睡着了，他捏了捏眉心，瞥了一眼悬在正上方的月亮，动作缓慢的站了起来。

他像往常般低下头，对尼禄微微笑了笑：“晚安，尼禄。”

尼禄看着转身离开的诗人，一种前所未有的冲动涌了上来。仿佛有什么东西在他的胸腔内冲撞着，咆哮着对着那个单薄的身体露出獠牙。他顺从本能放任自己站起身来强硬的拉住诗人，然而脱口而出的话语却微弱的像一个祈求。

“留下？” 

顺着尼禄的力道转过身来的V似乎并不惊讶，诗人的表情在月光下一如往常的暧昧不明，深邃的瞳孔映照着尼禄的身影。

尼禄心脏忽然揪了起来，他皱起了眉。

把V按在墙上强硬的吻他时尼禄已经做好了被手杖捅个哪里的觉悟，然而故事的发展却向完全相反的方向一路狂奔。他似乎听到诗人叹了口气，但接下来的事情让他疑心那是个幻觉。V回应着他的亲吻，甚至主动地张开嘴让两人的吻更加深入。他的吻带着与平时截然不同的热情与占有欲，夹杂着啃咬的吮吸让两人的呼吸都凌乱不堪。

之后的事情似乎也是顺理成章。篝火和水泥地面组成的简易休息处显然不是最合适的地点，但没有一个人在乎。初次不可以避免的滞涩与痛苦反而让尼禄觉得快意，他不厌其烦的去舔舐诗人的嘴唇，沉迷的侵入着那具单薄的躯体。他顺着诗人的纹身一路吮吻，让那繁复的纹路带着他吻遍诗人的全身。

那一夜之后尼禄觉得应该有什么变化，然而事实是似乎什么都没有改变。唯一不同的是在不那么精疲力竭或过于精疲力竭的夜晚他们会默契的做爱。在红墓市无处不在的血腥气包围下尼禄一次次的进入V的身体，贪婪地去嗅诗人身上苦涩而清冽的气息。

然后在又一次昏黄的日出里，他们醒来，收拾行装，各自出发。

V还是那个神秘而琢磨不定的诗人，夜晚发生的事情仿佛是南瓜马车带来的梦境。然而人总是贪心不足的，尼禄不喜欢这种仅限午夜的温存。他想或许他还能得到更多。

"明天我们会经过一座大桥……在那里见？"尼禄凑到V的耳边问他时，V正艰难的撑着自己承受尼禄的侵入，他皱着眉头低低的喘息着，轻轻地点了点头。

那天晚上尼禄一反常态的粗暴，他仿佛在试探诗人的底线般侵占着诗人的身体，又或者他只是在寻求一个无解的证明。他甚至在诗人的身上刻意留下痕迹。深红的色块在苍白的皮肤与墨色的纹身间依旧鲜艳的无从忽视。

V，那个诗人，永远优雅自如，永远游刃有余。

但尼禄不想他只是这样。

  
第二天尼禄接近大桥时，V已经在等他了。尼禄注意到他留在诗人脖子上的那块痕迹依然鲜明的彰显着存在，这让他前所未有的觉得满足。虽然汇合之后也不过就是见上一面再各自走向前路，然而尼禄却感觉之前那稀薄的联系生出了实感。他知道V就在距离他不太远的地方，带着他留下的印记走过城市的废墟。

然后这样的相遇随着他们接近目的地而逐渐变得频繁了起来，有时他们会在出发前约好位置，而更多时候则像是一种偶然。尼禄拐过街角时会与V不期而遇，有时是空旷的广场，有时是相交的街口。V总是先一步在那里等待着，格里芬在他身边吵吵嚷嚷的刷着存在感吗，尼禄却只能注意到诗人弯起的嘴角。

  
长此以往的习惯让他们看到被铁丝网隔成两条通路的地铁隧道时默契的各自走了一边，在分叉口V隔着横七竖八的铁丝向尼禄点了点头，闪身走进了一旁的小门里。尼禄看了一会儿V离开的方向，快步走向另一条道路。

靠紧急光源照亮的地铁散发着令人不安的气息，路上被抽干了血液的人形残留物看多少次尼禄都无法习惯。巨大而空旷的地铁站台爬满了七扭八歪的藤蔓，停靠在站台上的车厢互相拥挤着，提醒着灾难降临时到底是怎样一副人间炼狱的惨况。尼禄靠近空中长廊的玻璃窗向下看，干枯的树干封堵了两边的阶梯，但他仍然能看到站台上的大部分场景，掩藏在地下的四通八达的道路终将汇集在这里。尼禄靠着墙壁坐下，侧过头观察的下面的通路。

他想如果他在这里等待，也许会看到姗姗来迟的诗人。

  
尼禄刻意选择了很难被楼下的人发现的位置，他想象着诗人会以怎样的方式走进来。或许那只黑色的大猫会在他身前开路，或许格里芬会在一旁永不停歇的聒噪，他想诗人大概会在那个还得以幸存的椅子上休息，他甚至能想象出诗人抱着手杖打瞌睡的样子，然后他就跳下去给他一个猝不及防。这样的想象让尼禄忍不住露出一个笑容。

时间就这么慢慢过去，然而大厅内仍然一片安静。没有V，也没有恶魔。

尼禄有些丧气。

他想V的动作也太慢了，又或许V早就已经经过这里而没有停留。尼禄终究还是按捺不住站起身来，拖着脚步向前走，走到尽头时他还是回头看了一眼，然后他愣住了。

他的诗人正靠在墙的另一面，那是整个大厅的最高点。他一如往昔的用手杖撑着身体，靠在停运依旧的扶手电梯上，时不时撩起额前的碎发。

尼禄不知道V等了多久，或许比他想的还要久。他就那里耐心的，笃定的等待着，等待着与他一墙之隔的尼禄。

尼禄沉迷的看着，诗人沉静的等待像是一幅亘古如斯的静物画。就像一个答案忽然被揭晓，每一天每一次的不期而遇，诗人对他念过的每一句诗，那个午夜里反客为主的吻，从开始到现在始终如一的态度，所有的一切都有了解释。

尼禄从阶梯上一跃而下，穿过破损的车厢与茫茫的枝蔓，快步跑向V，仿佛这只是一个普通的城市，而他穿过地铁与熙攘的人群，去赴一个普通的约会。

他以为V从来没有在意过他，而事实是，诗人从来都对他充满未言明的耐心。

诗人看到了他，他弯起嘴角慢慢的走下长梯，影豹咆哮着伸出利爪扑开挥舞着镰刀的恶魔，尼禄举起红皇后挑走拖这砍刀狂奔来的他们在空旷的大块头，他们在忽然嘈杂的候车厅中并肩而立，一起面对汹涌而来的血雨。

  
走出地铁站时，苍白的阳光照亮了整个城市。被植物撕裂的建筑沿着根蔓的方向互相侵蚀，层层叠叠的交织成一个巨大的剧场。没有观众，尼禄站在诗人身后，注视着他立于断裂的平台上迎着翳翳的初阳，望向拔地而起的参天巨木。

尼禄想这一切终究会有个终局，那时或许他真的可以和诗人一起度过一个无所事事的清晨，午后和深夜。

然后他们沿着残破的道路一路向下，走向那个可知的未来。


End file.
